


as many nights as you want

by drizzling_soy_sauce (Salty_Bok_Choy)



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Worry About It, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Bok_Choy/pseuds/drizzling_soy_sauce
Summary: Maybe Tae’s mom had the right idea when she said that they should all marry into the family. Y’know, if Arisa survives the morning after. It’s notherfault that everyone’s attractive and a moron— except Rimi. She’s an angel.





	as many nights as you want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheesytoucans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesytoucans/gifts).

> inspired by cheesytoucan’s posts: [here](https://cheesytoucans.tumblr.com/post/180694588402/arisas-grandma-on-the-other-hand-is-just-happy) and [here](https://cheesytoucans.tumblr.com/post/180669289107/yo-the-first-time-they-had-sex-was-when-kasumi#notes)
> 
> edit 1: please read this polypa fic [my heartbeat, your heartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551949) too! ahhhh my heart!!!

The birds start chirping as the sun rises over the horizon, slowly filtering light into the room. A groan resounds as an arm shoots out of the bottom of a pile of very naked woman, searching for an object. 

Arisa sighs in relief when she finds her phone, tapping the screen and checking the time. It’s only 7 a.m., they have plenty of time to get ready.

She plops her face onto her pillow, which miraculously stayed on her bed despite last night’s _ activities _. Three of those participants are spread out in various positions with Saaya nowhere to be seen. She’s usually up earlier than everyone so Arisa’s not worried. 

Kasumi’s drooling next to Tae while Rimi’s cocooned up in their covers, snuggling up against Arisa’s legs. She pulls the covers up a little higher over Rimi. Wouldn’t want her to catch a cold after all, even though it’s only the beginning of autumn. 

Absentmindedly, she flips through her photo album since it seems like the others aren’t going to wake up for a few minutes. Coming across the photo of her group back during their high school days, she couldn’t help but set that as her lock screen. Her wallpaper is still a picture of Kasumi napping on her couch, a tiny trail of drool slipping down the corner of her jaw. _ What an idiot, _ she thinks, and even she couldn’t keep her thoughts from sounding fond.

This moment of peace is broken by a husky voice asking, "Where's my panties?” 

“Over here, Otae,” Kasumi supplies helpfully, grabbing an object off the lamp without looking.

"Wait, that's my bra," Rimi says, shyly peeking her head out of the covers. 

Arisa sighs and props her cheek on her arm. "Geez, you could act a little more put together now that we're dating— not you Rimi, you’re an angel.” Rimi gives Arisa a shy little smile.

"We're dating?" Tae yawns and then tilts her head, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

Arisa's vein pops.

"We are?" Kasumi throws on Tae's shirt without realizing she has it on backwards.

"You," Arisa jabs a finger at Tae, “were kissing me with your fingers _ inside me _ ," and then Arisa gets right into Kasumi's face, jabbing her cheek with the blunt end of her finger. "And you— you—! Argh—” Arisa grabs her pillow and screams into it, “I was sitting on your _ face _!” 

Rimi squeaks, hiding underneath the covers again. Saaya, the only other sane person in their group of disasters and misfits, pops her head in from the bathroom door and steps over to pat Rimi on her head.

"There, there, Arisa's just a little grumpy without food.” Saaya presses a kiss on Rimi's cheek

As if on cue, a knock sounds from the other side of the door, "Breakfast is ready now, dearies. Come down when you're all dressed.”

Tae catches Arisa when her knees buckle. Arisa's gonna die. No, she's already mortified enough to be burnt into ashes for her shame.

She knows she could've been a bit quieter but she wasn't and now her grandma knows for certain (not that she hasn't suspected her grandma had known— she's sharp like that— _ but she knows now! _).

"Heeeey~ Earth to Arisa." Kasumi waves a hand in front of her 

"What!?" she snaps.

Kasumi kisses her lips without warning. “‘Good morning’ is all I wanted to tell you,” she says with a big bright grin. 

“I'm going to go help her set the table,” Saaya says, gentle covering Rimi with the covers. Her eyes stray down to a dark hickey on Rimi’s neck— a hickey she made and without thinking she leans down to kiss it.

“Saaya!?” Rimi squirms, hugging the covers again.

“You’re too cute, Rimi,” Saaya tells her, whispering right by her ear, “Sometimes, I can’t help but want to gobble you up.” Rimi shivers as flashbacks to last night come back to her in a torrent of snippets— and then Saaya pulls away, patting Rimi on the head, and walking away like nothing ever happened.

“No, fair…” Rimi whines, pulling the covers closer to herself. The absence of Saaya’s heat was too jarring. 

Tae comes over and drapes herself on top of Rimi’s lap. “Rimi~” she calls, tugging Rimi into a hug. “You looked like you could use a hug.” Tae’s awfully perspective when it comes to things like these.

“Yeah, I did, Otae-chan,” Rimi says, dropping her head against Tae’s shoulder.

“Saaya was right though,” Tae whispers, her hand moving down to cup Rimi’s butt, “You do look scrumptious.” Rimi _ forgot _ how good Tae’s hearing was.

“Okay, break it up, we have classes to get to, and I _ know _ you have class at 9:30 Tae!” Arisa says, tugging Tae back by her collar and placing Rimi’s clothes by her. Tae whines as she moves back over to where Kasumi is holding her own set of clothes.

“You can take your time, Rimi,” Arisa turns her eyes and crosses her arms. Rimi giggles and leans over to kiss her cheek. “Thanks Arisa. You’re so sweet.”

“Course I am,” she says smugly, before kissing Rimi properly on the lips. “Just need to make sure our place doesn’t burn down when those two are here.

There’s a loud bang, and two louder cries coming from the bathroom. 

Arisa sighs. What she wouldn’t do for a peaceful morning (Ha, like she would ever trade this for the world. Peaceful morning or not, they’re _ hers_).

**Author's Note:**

> #stan_popipa


End file.
